Parenthèse
by Micionina
Summary: Ils sont incompris mais vont se comprendre - OS ou pas j'hésite encore :p - Drago Hermione sans prétention


Alors voilà une petite histoire, il m'est arrivé un truc un peu pareil et j'avais envi de l'adapter à cet univers...

Vraiment aucune prétention parce que j'ai écrit ça d'une traite et je n'ai pas voulu faire de modifications...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tiens pas compte des derniers tomes

* * *

Une élève marche très vite dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses cheveux un peu broussailleux virevoltent derrière elle. Elle semble perdue, sans but. Le couloir du troisième étage défile sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Guidés par son inconscient, ses pas ralentissent. Aucune issue et pourtant elle passe trois fois devant un mur.

« Je veux un endroit calme, je veux un endroit calme, je veux un endroit calme, je veux… »

Une porte apparaît devant ses yeux. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée et des vibrations se font sentir. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que sa curiosité soit titillée.

Elle abaisse doucement la poignée et pénètre doucement dans la salle la plus magique du château.

Son esprit est envahit par une musique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Un grand piano à queue noir trône au milieu de la salle. Le garçon qui joue ne semble pas remarquer l'intruse. Elle se tapit contre le mur, appréciant la beauté de la mélodie. Les dernières notes s'égrènent lentement, comme si le musicien refusait de briser l'atmosphère particulière que son talent avait créée.

Le dernier accord plaqué et sans se retourner, il chuchote avec une lassitude peu commune pour un adolescent de son âge.

- Viens t'asseoir…

La jeune fille sursaute. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été repérée. Elle cherche du regard une chaise et se rend compte que juste à côté du jeune homme, il y a un deuxième tabouret. Elle hésite quelques secondes, une telle proposition de sa part est inhabituelle. Ils ne sont pas sensé être amis.

- Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi ce soir.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la voix grave résonne sans animosité.

Sans plus attendre, les mains agiles reprennent leur merveilleux ballet. Portée par la fascination que la musique exerce sur elle, la jeune fille se rapproche du piano et s'assoit sur le tabouret. Place privilégiée pour admirer la virtuosité du jeune homme. Ses yeux remontent doucement le long de ses mains, de ses bras jusqu'à son visage. La tête baissée, à moitié cachée par des mèches blondes et les yeux clos, il est dans un autre monde où la réalité n'a pas d'emprise.

Le temps passe sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

La jeune fille ose rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants.

- C'était magnifique. Tu es très doué.

- Merci Hermione

Elle est très surprise mais se reprend vite. Il lui proposait une trêve implicite, elle n'allait pas cracher dessus.

- C'est sincère Drago.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que tu es au courant ?

- Effectivement, nous avons découvert par des moyens plus ou moins légaux que l'attaque aura lieux demain.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre et

- Et donc tu cherchais un endroit calme et isolé où tu pourrais être tranquille et tu es venue ici.

- C'est un peu près ça. Ce n'est pas ma guerre. Ma famille n'est pas encore en danger et je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Etant la meilleure amie du survivant, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai eu moi ? Être fils de Mangemort ne veut pas dire que je partage leurs idéaux. Maintenant il est trop tard. Que nous le voulions ou pas.

- Demain nous serons donc ennemis.

- Oui mais ce soir nous sommes seulement deux adolescents.

- Apprend-moi.

- Après la guerre, lorsque tout sera fini, je t'apprendrai.

- Alors continu

Les mains du Serpentard se remettent en mouvement. Toute la nuit, le piano a résonné dans la salle. La jeune fille dort, allongée sur un lit apparu pour elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, le silence la perturbe. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers l'instrument et voit une enveloppe posée sur le rebord. Elle s'approche et l'ouvre délicatement.

_Hermione,_

_Ne m'en veut pas d'être parti sans un au revoir._

_Ta présence m'a réconfortée car même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, aucun de nous ne souhaite ce qu'il va se passer._

_Dans une autre vie, nous aurions put être amis. Mais les choses ne sont jamais ce que nous voudrions qu'elles soient._

_Ne te souviens que de cette nuit et oublie les années d'injures et d'affrontements._

_Si nous nous en sortons, ne m'oublie pas, je t'apprendrai._

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

Alors ? suite ou pas suite ? J'hésite un peu parce que d'un coté je trouve que comme ça c'est bien mais d'un autre, j'écrirai bien ce qu'il va se passer le lendemain...


End file.
